The Giant's Angel
by LittleMissWolfie
Summary: Morinozuka Takashi is entranced by Haruhi's mysterious cousin. To be with her, however, he must endure not only Haruhi and Ranka, but the Sohmas and her actual family. Will he be able to figure her out? T for Kyou
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I assume that, if you're reading this, you read it **before** the re-write. If not, if you just stumbled upon it after this AN was posted, I hope you enjoy this.

If you are one of my loyal readers from before, I hope you enjoy the re-write. I feel completely guilty for not posting sooner,but things have been crazy around school and I felt like I wrote myself into a brick wall.

The basic plot will remain unchanged, but I will change a few minor details.


	2. Chapter 1

**Alrighty, then! Thus starts my re-write of this story!**

**I love this thing, but I just shudder every time I read it. I feel like I can do so much more with the description aspect, and I know I screwed up on some of the timelines. I hope you enjoy my second try!**

**Also, I am looking for someone to make me a cover for this. You'll be given full credit for your work and I will let you pick a name for an OC that will be a major part later on in the story. **

**For those of you who have been reviewing, I'm sorry for not updating in so long. Please forgive me. If you have any further reviews, you can PM me with them and I will still mention them in the AN at the beginning of each chapter until we get to a new one.**

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

All was quiet in the Fujioka household that Sunday morning, the day that everything changed. Young Haruhi, with her short brow hair in a muss and her contacts resting on her nightstand was sleeping soundly and peacefully, enjoying the few moments she had without her club members constantly harassing her.

This moment, however, was quite short-lived, as the phone on next to her futon began buzzing annoyingly. Growling, she reached over and flipped it open. "Sempai," she groaned, expecting the exuberant, child-like Suoh Tamaki to be on the other end of the line, "it's Sunday. Why are you calling?"

Haruhi expected him to begin ranting about some new "commoner" device he'd heard of or the "commoner" supermarket he was eager to revisit. However, instead of her sempai's loud, booming laugh, she heard a small, soft, sweet voice reply. "G-Gomen-nasai, Haruhi-san! I-I didn't mean to w-wake you! I-I'll hang up n-now."

Haruhi sat, back ram-rod straight. "Tohru-chan?"

* * *

Tohru beamed at her two companions happily as Hatori dropped them off at Ouran's entrance. "What're you smiling about?" Sohma Kyou asked, ruffling her long, brown hair affectionately. His own orange hair was messy, as usual, and his red eyes stared blankly at the pink school building in front of them. "It's so girly!"

On Tohru's other side, Sohma Yuki nodded in agreement. The polar opposite of his cousin, Yuki had smooth, shiny silver hair and cool purple eyes. "It is quite...feminine."

"My cousin goes to school here!" Tohru proudly proclaimed, spinning about and making the skirt on that monstrous yellow uniform lift slightly. "I haven't seen her since Kaa-san's funeral."

"That's wonderful, Honda-san," said Yuki coolly. "I hope you can see her often."

Tohru nodded, and gasped after a moment. "I almost forgot!" she exclaimed in horror. "Haruhi has a debt and, as such, she has to pretend to be a man. If you tell anyone, she could get more added on to it, so be careful!"

Kyou snorted and began his march through the gates. "Please. We can keep a secret."

Yuki thought better not to point out that they, in fact, _sucked_ at keeping secrets, instead opting to usher Tohru into the school.

* * *

Haruhi hummed happily as she strode into Class 1-A, her books bouncing with every step she took. Almost immediately she was enveloped in a teasing embrace from two of her friends, Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru. "You seem pretty happy today, Haruhi," Hikaru began, wrapping one of his slender arms around her waist.

"What about?" Kaoru, his twin, finished, running his free hand through his orange hair. The only difference between the twins that most people could tell was the part in their hair-Kaoru's hair went to the right, and Hikaru's hair went to the left.

Haruhi, instead of beating them off like she usually did, smiled brightly at them. "My cousin is transferring into Class 2-A today! I haven't seen her in forever."

"What's she like?" Hikaru asked, leading the trio to their seats at the back of the class.

"She-"

Before Haruhi could continue, a loud crash resonated from the floor above them. The three hosts looked up at the tiled ceiling, wondering what could have caused such a sound.

* * *

Tohru stood helplessly to the side of her new classroom as Kyou and Yuki began to fight. Her teacher, a middle-aged man with a retreating hairline, was white with shock. "U-Uhm, don't worry. Th-their fights never last that long," Tohru tried to sooth.

Suoh Tamaki, in the middle of the room, was practically jumping out of his seat with excitement while Ootori Kyouya, next to him, coolly wrote in his little black notebook. "Kaa-san, do you see how handsome they are?" demanded the Host Club king.

"Hai, Tou-san. I believe the girl is Haruhi's cousin. I will talk to her," replied Kyouya, quite used to Tamaki's delusions, as he pushed his glasses up his nose. His hair was as black as the cover of his notebook.

Finally, after what seemed like ages but in reality was only a few minutes, Yuki threw Kyou against the wall, effectively ending their spar. Years later, they wouldn't be able to remember what started the fight (an offhand comment from Yuki about Kyou's lack of manners). "T-t-take your seats, p-please," the teacher stuttered. "Suoh-san, Ootori-san, raise your hands. Y-you three will b-be sitting b-b-by them."

Tohru brightly walked to her seat, moving clumsily in the cupcake of a dress she was wearing, Yuki and Kyou walking behind her. As she passed, Kyouya gently grasped her elbow, making the Sohma boys bristle. "You are Haruhi's cousin, correct?"

Tohru nodded. "I know about the situation, so you won't hear a word about it from me."

"And your friends? Are they trustworthy?"

"Very."

"Good."

Tamaki burst in. "Can you get them to join the Host Club? I assume Haruhi's told you about it."

A small giggle escaped her pink lips. "Hai, she has. I'll try."

* * *

After the last class was finished, Tohru trotted to the Third Music Room, Yuki and Kyou on her heels. Tamaki and Kyouya were allowed to leave class early because of their club activities. "Oi, where are we goin', Tohru?" Kyou demanded lazily.

"My cousin's club," she replied happily, nearly skipping in delight. "Ootori-san and Suoh-san are in it, too.

"An abandoned music room," Yuki mused when they reached the door.

Tohru pushed the door open slowly...

* * *

Morinozuka Takashi was bored.

The girls that visited he and his cousin Haninozuka Mitskuni were chattering about loudly. Hunny was eating too many cakes and was in for a repeat of his three bitter days. And, worst of all, he could hear Tamaki above everyone else, going on about two new transfer students who would be joining the club soon.

The door opened, and his vision was once again assaulted by the barrage of rose petals. He inwardly groaned, expecting to see another air-head heiress walking through the door.

Instead, his heart stopped.

The girl had to be an angel.

She had beautiful porcelain skin that perfectly complemented her uniform, which, in fact, looked lovely on her. Her brown eyes were wide and innocent, and her long brown hair shined with health. Two boys, one with orange hair and one with silver, flanked her with the poise of bodyguards, as if she were a special jewel to protect. Takashi briefly wondered who she was heiress to until he saw Haruhi rush to embrace her. "Tohru-chan!"

The girl, Tohru, returned the cross dresser's hug. "Haruhi-san! I missed you!" They stood there, enveloped in each other's arms for but a moment before Haruhi turned on her heel.

"Everyone! This is my cousin, Honda Tohru. She's just transferred into Class 2-A! Please be kind to her!" Haruhi's regulars breathed a sigh of relief when they heard the word "cousin."

"She's pretty," said Hunny around a mouthful of cake.

"Hn."


End file.
